Tom Wyner
|birthplace = Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England, U.K. |nationality = English |occupation = Voice Actor Producer Director Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Thomas Halperin "Tom" Wyner (born June 16, 1947) is an English-born voice actor, producer, director, and writer. Career Wyner has worked as a voice actor on numerous anime dubs, video games and live action Saban Entertainment series over the years, and is best friends with fellow anime voice actor Richard Epcar. He is best known as the voice of M. Bison in the Street Fighter II anime and movie, Project 2501/The Puppet Master in Ghost in the Shell, Devimon on Digimon Adventure, Quent Yaiden on Wolf's Rain, Shogun on Heat Guy J, Carrozo 'Iron Mask' Ronah in Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Gerard Villefort in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Lord Galus in El-Hazard: The Wanderers, Father Juliano Colegui on Witch Hunter Robin, and Teddy Bomber on Cowboy Bebop. In addition, Wyner has worked as script writer for various works for Saban Entertainment, Harmony Gold and Streamline Pictures. Wyner last appeared in an anime dub around 2006, later moving to Ashland, Oregon in 2013. He's been employed by Blackstone Audio since February of 2006, and has recorded over 250 audio books. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''The Good, the Bad & the Ugly'' (1967) - Confederate Officer (2003 Extended Edition) *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Criminalis Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Martino (ep. 8), Radio Psychologist (ep. 20), Defense Lawyer (ep. 21), Futaro Jinen (ep. 21), Goemon's Sensei (ep. 21), Japanese Police Chief (ep. 21), Drugged Man (ep. 22), Bank Clerk (ep. 25), Gorilla Thug (ep. 35), Khan Clan Descendant (ep. 37), Mulligan (ep. 45), Fantômas Mark III (eps. 52, 73), Kinkaku (ep. 67), Isami Kondo III (ep. 71), ICPO Chief (ep. 77), Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Injun Joe, Davit Garlic *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' (1980-1981) - Narrator, Inspector Blooper, Additional Voices *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Narrator, Duke of Buckingham, Additional Voices *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Thief Lupin (ep. 41), Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Transfer, Mr. Sullivan, Andrew Speedy, Colonel Armstrong (ep. 11), Waco (ep. 18), President Bullman (ep. 19), Reverend Wilson (ep. 26) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Jackal, Narrator (eps. 28-36), Mika's Father (eps. 9-10) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - TV Host (ep. 11), HQ Officer (ep. 16), M.C. (ep. 17), Vitals Monitor Voice 1 (ep. 17), Mechanic 2 (ep. 17) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Colonel Jonathan Wolfe (ep. 68) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Hans' Father (ep. 5), Wednesday (ep. 8), The King (ep. 10), Knight (ep. 10), Gnome (ep. 10), Villager (ep. 13), Guard 1 (ep. 13), Trapper (ep. 13), Beelzebub (ep. 16), Servant to the King (ep. 18), The King (ep. 37), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Coachman (ep. 2) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Bernstein, Narrator, Additional Voices *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Sanson, Lookout (ep. 3), Arrest Officer (ep. 5), Robot Supervisor 1 (ep. 7), Scientist (ep. 8), Tower Tech 1 (ep. 8), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Pegas, Narrator *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - M. Bison (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Usui Uonuma, General Aritomo Yamagata (eps. 3-64), Activist 4 (ep. 4), Drunk (ep. 4), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Hannya, Consul Elster, Arundo Akamatsu, Hyouei Nishida, Tatewaki Shindou (eps. 5 & 23), Bandit (ep. 33), Abukuma Monk (ep. 33), Man (ep. 35), Mayor (ep. 35) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Bum (ep. 2), Teddy Bomber (ep. 22) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Dark Lord, Napoleon's Second (ep. 5) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Lord Hazanko, Yakuta (ep. 8), Zomba (ep. 9), Space Race Course Marshall (ep. 10), Mr. Ishigaki (ep. 11), Great One (ep. 13), News Reporter (ep. 14), Docking Control Operator B (ep. 14) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Nagi (ep. 15) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Devimon *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Kikuhimeya Negotiator (ep. 7) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Narrator, Devimon, MarineDevimon, Kimeramon, Additional Voices *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Brachio, Drago Brachio *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Redda *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Lancacuras, Tombo, Lord Caris *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Grimlock *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Yomi *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Grenadier, Engineer (ep. 1) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Blue Beast (ep. 29), Dr. Eckerman (ep. 30), Professor Isono (ep. 43) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Principal, Chatsuramon, Devidramon (ep. 8) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Ozeki Kyunmel (ep. 12), Zen (ep. 12) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Sepikmon (ep. 11), Volcamon (ep. 24) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Minister of Home Affairs (eps. 5, 23) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Narrator, Robber (ep. 1), Marigugon (ep. 3), Utamaro (ep. 8), Cityman (ep. 11) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Shogun, Bartender (ep. 3), Old Man (ep. 5), Marius Aurora (ep. 7), Henchman C (ep. 8), Soldier A (ep. 10) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Grocery Store Employee (ep. 10) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Shoukou *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Harry MacDowell (Young) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Quent Yaiden *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Gérard de Villefort, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ginsa Momochi, Councilor (ep. 24) OVAs & Specials *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!?'' (1980) - Shop Worker, Warden *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - General, Military Tech 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Lightning, FX Pilot 4, FX Reserve, Richland's Associate (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Shieshinye, Professor Mikage (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Hanzui Konseimaou (eps. 6-7) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Donaldson (ep. 2) (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Counterfeiter, American Councilman, Russian Councilman, Man Playing Cards, British Councilman (Streamline Dub) **Servant 2, Mustached Councilman (Animaze Dub) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Dracula *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - Matheson, First Captor, Murderer 2, Half-Breed's Client *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) - Adjutant *''Lensman'' (1984) - Lord Helmuth, Gary Kinnison (2nd half), The Lens, Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) **Lord Helmuth (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Mayor Roman, Whateley (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Fox, Galf *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Roger, Red Master Elder 2 *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Lord Legato *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Jonathan Wolfe *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - M. Bison *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Project 2501 / The Puppet Master *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Rengle *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Decorated General, Robot Storage Police Guard, Zone-1 Patrolman Voice Director *Around the World with Willy Fog *Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Lensman (Harmony Gold Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part II (International Dub) *Ox Tales *Tales of Little Women *Teknoman *Undersea Encounter *Wowser *Zillion Writer *Around the World with Willy Fog *DinoZaurs *Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds *Eagle Riders *Fist of the North Star: The Movie *Flint the Time Detective (eps. 5, 7, 10-11, 13, 18, 21, 25, 34) *Gungrave *Lensman *Megazone 23 - Part II (International Dub) *Noozles *Once Upon a Time *Ox Tales *Samurai Pizza Cats *Shinzo *Space Strikers *Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Harmony Gold Dub) *Teknoman *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Undersea Encounter *Vampire Hunter D (Streamline Dub) *Vandread: The Second Stage *Zatch Bell! (eps. 5-25) *Zillion External Links *Tom Wyner at the Internet Movie Database *Tom Wyner at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing